


Early Evening Play

by Saro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art Only, F/F, Fanart, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/pseuds/Saro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beforus Terezi and Nepeta, up early one evening to spend the night playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Evening Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mogseltof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this was going to be a lot more intricate, but some stuff came up during the process, and I had to rush it a bit. I'm sorry!
> 
> This came from the idea of Terezi being some sort of low-level acolyte/prophetess-in-training who often sneaks out with Nepeta (lives near the temple) . They run off to the forests and play/hunt things/adventure/spend time in the trees, until someone comes to fetch Terezi again. I like to think that their relationship would be similar to their counterparts on Alternia, but in person and closer! I think Terezi is pretending to be a head priest, while Nepeta is being a wild rogue who has chosen to protect her.


End file.
